Chapter Two Bends The Rules
by x-oncemorewithfeeling-x
Summary: Stu survived Woodsboro and went on to attend college, but has he gotten over being a masked murderer since the death of Billy? Is Stu responsible for the murders, or is there a new killer on campus?........ Read and review please!
1. Woodsboro

Disclaimer: - I do not own this movie. Kevin and Wes do. Yes. They do.

Author's Note: - This has been edited due to some helpful constructive criticism. If you have any more suggestions to prevent this being "horrible" then please, feel free.

* * *

Reviewer replies: - 

thriftysara - Thank you for your review. I re-read (I'd read it before when it was a mere 4 chapters) your story (amazing!) and realized (duh!) that mine is basically the same, and I might as well copy yours completely and have done with it. So I changed it... At least I think I did...???? I'd be so grateful if you re-read it and told me what you think of it! (and if to make it less similar to yours?)

MagdalenaIrisRoth – Thank you also for your review! I was a little upset by Sara's review, to find out how I'd copied her, and how I'd broken rules and stuff... Your review made me feel better. I also read your story after reading Sara's, and may I congratulate you! I'd be happy if you re-read my story and maybe gave me some constructive criticism?!

Finland – Thank you very much for your fully positive review!

Children of the candy corn –Yeah I made some mistakes with the dialogue, whoops. And you are right, why would Randy kill Sidney?! And yes...again...Randy and Tatum...I don't know, maybe I'd had too much sugar that night. You talk about my story being a lot like yours though:

"GASP! You made Randy a repetitive jackass (like he is in my story)."

and:

"I thought I had written this crap."

and:

"It reminds me of the crap I'd write."

and then this:

"this was horrible. I can't believe you wrote this... I can't believe I READ this"

I'm confused... Am I crap? Or are you crap? Liking the Cruel Intentions quip there though... Thanks for reviewing.

scream-queen218 – Thank you for this (and all your others!) I will update my other story soon!

* * *

**Chapter Two Bends The Rules**

"We all go a little mad sometimes..." Billy whispered, as he pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into Randy's chest.

Randy flew down the hallway, taking a table with him.

"Anthony Perkins, Psycho." laughed Billy, scratching his head with the gun. He turned to Sidney, who was staring at him in fear and disbelief, "Corn syrup...same stuff they used for pigs' blood in Carrie."

Sidney ran to the kitchen, and bumped into-

"Stu...please help, it's Billy, he's the killer..."

He spoke into a voice changer, and the killer's voice rasped-"Surprissssse Sidney!"

Billy faked a shocked look.

They chased Sidney into the kitchen. Stu tossed Billy the voice changer.

"What's the matter Sidney? You look like you've seen a ghost." rasped Billy.

"Why are you doing this?" Sidney wept.

"It's all part of the game Sidney!" cackled Stu.

"It's called GUESS HOW I'M GONNA DIE!" Billy yelled into the voice changer.

"FUCK YOU!" Sidney screamed.

"Oh no no no..." Billy murmured, advancing on Sidney with the knife, "We all ready played that

game, remember? You lost..."

"It's an easy game, Sidney. See, we ask you a question and if you get it wrong...BOOGAA!" Stu shouted, "Ya die!"

"And if you get it right, you die." added Billy.

"You're crazy, both of you." said Sidney, shaking.

"We prefer term psychotic." Stu grinned over Billy's shoulder.

"You'll never get away with this..."

"Tell that to Cotton Weary." whispered Billy, "You wouldn't believe how easy it was to frame him."

"Yeah, just watch a few movies, take a few notes..." said Stu, "It was fun!"

Sidney fell to the floor moaning.

"Hey, where ya going?" asked Stu.

"Why?" said Sidney, determined, "Why did you kill my mother?"

"Why? WHY?" yelled Billy, "You hear that Stu? I think she wants a motive. Hmm...well I don't really believe in motives Sid. I mean, did Norman Bates have a motive?"

"Nope." said Stu.

"Did they ever decide why Hannibal Lector liked to eat people? DON'T THINK SO!" Billy said, waving the knife at her, "You see, it's a lot scarier when there's no motive, Sid."

Stu began to dance in the background.

"We did your mom a favor, Sid. The woman was a slut bag whore who flashed her shit all over town like she was Sharon Stone something." Billy said cruelly.

"So we put her outta her misery cuz let's face it Sidney, your mother was no Sharon Stone!" Stu told her.

"Is that motive enough for you?" Billy asked, "Well, how about this? Your slut mother was fucking my father...and that's the reason my mom moved out and abandoned me." Billy's eyes filled with tears.

Sidney stopped crying and looked at him in shock. Stu stood there with his mouth wide open.

"You took my mother, so I took yours." Billy said simply, "Big sympathy factor. Maternal abandonment causes serious deviant behavior. It certainly fucked you up. It made you have sex with a psychopath."

"That's right!" proclaimed Stu, "Now you're no longer a virgin! You're not a virgin! Now you gotta die, those are the rules!"

Billy grabbed Sidney from behind and held the knife to her throat, "Pretend this is all just a scary movie, Sid. How do you think it's going to end?"

"OH!" cried out Stu, "OH THIS IS THE BEST PART –"

"Stu...its too late man." said Billy.

"What?"

"I already killed her pops."

"Where where?!" Stu began to jump up and down like a little kid at the fair. The closet door swung open and Mr. Prescott fell out. He was bound together and gagged with duct tape. There were numerous stab wounds to his chest, but he was still alive.

Billy walked across the kitchen to where Mr. Prescott lay on the floor, close to death. Billy grabbed him by his jacket and held him up.

"Say bye bye Daddy!" he shouted. He lifted the knife and slashed the man's throat with sickening enthusiasm. He let go of the body and it hit the hard floor with a revolting thud.

"No..." Sidney whispered, and her attempts to release herself from Stu's grasp died.

"Ready?" Billy said, putting down the gun and turning to Stu.

"YEAH! YEAH BABY! IM READY! GIVE IT UP! YEAH BABY YEAH!"

Sidney looked up to see Billy grab the knife and stab Stu. Dark red blood poured from Stu's stomach.

"Jesus man!" Stu winced, then said forcefully, "My turn."

He looked up at Billy with a psychotic grin.

"Remember, stay to the side and don't go to deep." Billy instructed, grabbing hold of Sid to ease the pain.

Stu mumbled, "I'll remember." and plunged the knife deep into Billy's side.

"FUCK! FUCK! God damnit Stu!"

"I'm sorry Billy. I guess I got a little too zealous, huh?" said Stu.

"Give me the knife." Billy ordered.

"No."

"GIVE ME THE KNIFE!"

Stu handed him the knife. Billy lent on the counter to recover.

"See Sid, everybody dies but us, everybody dies but us!" said Stu excitedly, "We get to carry on and plan the sequel cuz lets face it, baby! These days ya gotta have a sequel!"

Suddenly, Billy started stabbing Stu repeatedly all over.

"You sick fucks...you've seen one too many movies..." said Sid, horrified.

Billy looked up from Stu and brandished the bloody knife at her, "Now Sid, don't you blame the movies...movies don't create psychos –"

A gun shot. Billy fell to the floor in front of Stu, dead, blood spilling steadily from the back of this head. Stu stared up at the doorway and grinned.

"Movies make psychos more creative." said Randy, sauntering into the kitchen. He kicked Billy's body, "Piece of shit."

"You ok man?" Stu asked him.

"He shot me, I shot him." Randy said matter-of-factly, "I think the better psycho won though."

He helped Stu off the floor, as Stu coughed blood down the front of his shirt.

"What to do with this one here?" said Randy, eyeing Sidney.

"She's not a virgin anymore..." mumbled Stu, through the blood, "You know the rules...go figure."

"Well, well, well..." said Randy, "You finally gave it up to Dead Boy?"

Sidney stared at him in disbelief.

Randy walked over to her calmly and put an arm round her, "Don't worry baby! I'm not gonna let anything happen to you!"

Stu began to snicker loudly in the background.

"Hey, shut up man!" screamed Randy.

"Don't worry baby!" squealed Stu, in a mock-Randy voice.

He skipped/hobbled over to Randy and draped himself across him. Sidney looked at them with repulsion.

"So what's your deal Randy?" she said, every word strained, "Why kill people?"

"Was her mom fucking your dad too?" Stu asked Randy suddenly, his eyes wide with horror.

Randy shook his head, "I guess my movie-freaked mind just lost its reality... Why am I going to make the mistake of spilling my motive? Billy was right; it is a lot scarier when there's no motive."

His eyes glinted and bore into Sidney in a way she'd never seen, or never cared to notice, before.

"Randy..." she tried to plead, but her words caught in her throat.

She turned around to the sink and retched. Sidney's legs gave way and she crumpled in a heap on the floor. The blood from her dad had slowly spread across the floor and was getting nearer and nearer to her.

"Don't ignore the rules, man!" shouted Stu suddenly.

"Just this once?" asked Randy, "Come on!"

"I lost Tatum." said Stu darkly, "Do you think I wanted Billy to turn that switch on and have her head squished in like a Barbie doll's?"

Sidney retched again. She noticed the gun on the floor by Randy's foot. With a quick movement, she grabbed up the gun and placed the end to her temple and closed her eyes. Randy ran at her, and as she pulled the trigger, he grabbed the gun and turned it from her. Sidney dropped to the floor.

Then she began to scream. Randy's lifeless body lay on top of her, blood spewing from the gaping hole in his neck, and trickling from his mouth into hers. She screamed again, letting more blood into her mouth.

Stu came towards them and kicked Randy's body off of her. Sidney's screams turned into sobs.

"Jesus, Sid..." He shook his head, like a disappointed parent reprimanding a naughty child, "Remind me never to let you handle my artillery."

Sidney rose slowly to her feet. She aimed the gun she had retrieved off the floor at Stu, "Now it's your turn to scream, asshole."

There was a crash of breaking glass from the lounge. Stu's head turned to the doorway.

"Hello?" he called out weakly.

Gale stood there, holding a gun, also aimed straight at Stu.

"Hi!" Gale replied.

The two faced each other off, and then Stu began to walk towards her slowly, with a huge grin. Gale pulled the trigger, but it didn't move.

"SAFETY, SAFETY! EVERYONE LOVES THE SAFETY!" sang Stu.

He grabbed Gale by the hair and held her in front of him, the knife across her throat.

"Sidney, run!" yelled Gale. Stu pressed the knife deeper against her throat, stopping her from speaking.

"This is Gale Weather's signing off..." he said, "Oh baby, you're gonna love this!"

He moved the knife from her throat and in one quick motion, stabbed her in the chest... once, twice...over and over. Sidney shot the gun, and the bullet hit Gale. She cried out in frustration and pain. Stu flung Gale's body from him and darted from the house. He jumped over Dewey's body and cried out in joy.

He dived into Dewey's car, and took the keys from his pocket. He started up the engine and put his foot down, Sidney's screams chasing him along the deserted road.


	2. First Impressions

Shannon stood in the middle of the crowded campus. People pushed past her roughly, and she shrunk against the wall behind her. Staring around at random people, Shannon's eyes suddenly stopped on one guy; he was tall and slim, with spiky, dyed-black hair and baggy jeans.

He walked along the quad gazing intently at everyone, and when he saw Shannon, his eyes didn't leave her. He looked her over; red and black hair, nose ring, nice fishnet coated legs, tiny skirt and a Freddy Kruger novelty t-shirt. She was all alone. He thought about going up to talk to her, when he noticed students receiving their license cards. He managed to skip through the line and get his easily; Stuart Riley. When he turned to the place where the girl had been standing before, she was gone.

"Shit..." he muttered.

* * *

Shannon sat on the edge of the fountain, looking into the water. She began thinking about high school, and how glad she was to have gotten away from it.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw her best friend Amber. She was wearing a similar skirt, red fishnets and a shirt that read: Don't piss me off...I'm running out of places to hide the bodies. Her long blonde hair was left straight, flowing down her back, and she wore blue, plastic glasses.

She grabbed Shannon and hugged her tightly.

"Isn't college just the coolest?" Amber stated.

"It's alright..." replied Shannon.

"Someone needs to get in the mood!" Amber said in a sing-song voice.

Shannon smiled.

"That's better!" Amber smiled with her.

"I did see a guy..." Shannon said, half-whispering.

"YAY! GUYS!" yelled Amber.

People turned around and looked at them. The girls stuck their tongues out at them, and the staring people turned away embarrassed.

"So who is he?" said Amber excitedly.

"Someone really hot!" replied Shannon, glancing around to see if she could see him.

The girls began to walk towards the main building.

"What dorms house you staying in?" Shannon asked her.

"Stevenson." Amber said, looking at her sheet.

"Me too!"

The girls smiled at each other.

"I hope we're in the same room!" said Amber, "That would be perfect...we could paint the walls black, drape scarves everywhere..."

"...hang slaughtered animals from the ceiling?" finished Shannon.

"YES!" Amber yelled.

"Anyway, if we're not in the same room, we can always kill our roommates." Shannon said.

Amber giggled, "I thought we gave that up. Remember? New start and all that..."

Shannon simply shrugged and the two girls became lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

When they reached Stevenson, it turned out the girls were in single rooms next to each other, with adjoining doors. After a lot of time spent jumping on the beds, drawing on the walls and hiding in random cupboards, they decided to take their own tour of the building.

Suddenly, Shannon felt a chill go up her spine. She squeezed Amber's hand that she held.

"What's wrong?" said Amber, looking at her in concern.

"Nothing." Shannon said, "Just got a chill is all."

She turned around and saw the boy from the quad walk across the hallway. She half-smiled at him and he waved. In a second, he was gone.

* * *

Stu walked into his room and collapsed on the bed. It was that girl again. He had to talk to her. There was something about her. He was glad he didn't have to have an annoying roommate who he might be tempted to...well, that wasn't important. A few guys who he'd been talking to had told him of the party tonight...the welcoming of the freshmen, which translated to getting the new freshmen chicks drunk and taking advantage of them. This sounded fine to him; except he didn't need to get a girl drunk to have his way with her...he was far too hot for that! And speaking of hot, he decided right now to go and talk to that girl. Right now.

Having already unpacked everything, he got off his bed, changed his white shirt for a black one and left his dorm.

He walked down the halls, aware of the numerous blonde-haired girls checking him out. He heard a shrill scream up ahead and grinned. He sped up and followed the screams to a room. He peered in casually, and saw on the bed, a blonde girl sitting astride a well-built guy with just his underwear on. He was handcuffed to the bed. The girl he had come to find had the screaming girl against the wall. She had red hair and was wearing white jeans.

"I'm sorry, but you're wearing white jeans and you need to be punished." his girl said. She slapped her hard across the face.

Stu looked at her, amazed.

The girl screamed again. The guy on the bed turned to his apparent girlfriend, but the blonde decided this was the moment for her to remove her top.

She slapped her again and pulled her from the wall into the middle of the room, and punched her in the face. She went to the stereo and put in a CD. Manson's 'This Is The New Shit' blasted into the room.

Still in the doorway, watching with amusement, Stu was thinking how sexy that girl looked when she was kicking someone's ass.

She had got the red-head on the floor now and was kicking her all over.

"THAT'S GONNA FUCKING TEACH YOU, YOU STUPID WHORE!" she was screaming at her.

The blonde was watching her with some kind of expression that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but liked the way she was looking at her. The other dude was completely lost in the blonde's nakedness to even care, as she straddled him. He also noticed that a good deal of blood had found its way onto the beige carpet.

"I'll stop her in a while," Stu told himself, "Pull her away...then that'll be my chance to talk to her."

At this point, the girl was screaming in the other girl's face, holding her up by her hair. He went up to her, and pulled her off the girl, holding her up in the air. She flailed her legs around, still screeching at the poor girl. He held onto her tightly. The blonde girl got off the boy calmly. He began to protest.

She turned back to him and slapped him harshly round the face, "Bad dog." She snatched the handcuffs off of him, cutting his wrists.

"Oww!" he whined, "Come back to bed cutie."

The black and red-haired girl in his embrace stopped thrashing and screaming, and went deadly still and silent. The blonde had stopped dead in her tracks. They both turned to him slowly. Fear suddenly appeared all over his face.

"This is gonna be good." Stu thought, as he let go of her.

They both walked to the bed slowly.

"Hah! Threesome!" the dude whooped stupidly, not seeing the dark looks the girls were throwing at him.

The blonde punched him in the face and grabbed his hand, snapping two of his fingers back. Stu heard the snap of broken bones and grinned. Stu looked to his girl, to see what she was doing, and saw her pull out a knife. She made a shallow cut from his chest to the top of his boxers. He shouted.

The two girls turned away, holding hands and calmly walked out the room. As they left, she grinned at Stu. Stunned at what he'd seen, it took him a while to realize this was his chance for initial contact, and he chased down the hall after them.

"Hey! Wait up!" Stu called out to them.

They turned around. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey." Stu said to her.

"Hey!" the blonde answered.

"Err...hey." Stu said, and then turned back to the other girl, "I've seen you around, and I just wanted to talk to you."

"Ok." she said simply.

Stu laughed. "What's your name then?" he asked.

"It's Shannon."

"Pretty name."

"Thanks."

"And I'm Amber!" cut in Amber, smiling up at Stu.

"Ok." Stu shook his head, as if to clear it, then turned back to Shannon, "I'M Stu. You know about the party tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Well...I hope I see you there." He flashed her one of his cutest, most beautiful smiles.

She leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "For sure."


	3. Partying Makes You Do The Wacky

When they got back to their room, Amber pounced on Shannon and they fell on the bed.

"Who is he?" she cried.

"He's the shivers guy."

"Eww..."

"What? So it's ok for you to talk about all the sex you have, but when I do, you think it's disgusting?" said Shannon angrily.

"Well...yeah."

"Don't start this." said Shannon warningly.

"What are you gonna do Shannon? Kill me??"

The two faced each other off, then collapsed on the floor in a heap of laughter.

"Punishing that stupid girl was fun." said Shannon thoughtfully, lying on the floor.

"You bet." agreed Amber, also lying on the floor.

"Party." said Shannon, "We should prepare."

"Party preparations." said Amber softly, "We have to wear something really good."

"Yeah." said Shannon, "Dressed to kill."

* * *

Stu arrived at the party. It was one of the big Frat houses on the edge of campus. They were trying to persuade him to pledge, but he wasn't too sure about that...

Good Charlotte's 'Girls and Boys' filled the house, as Stu prowled around, looking for his target.

Then he saw her.

Wearing a short, tight, leather and PVC dress with tall black boots, dancing in the middle of the crowd surrounded by guys. He walked right through them, and took her by the arm, leading her to an empty sofa.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." He looked at her intently, "I'm glad you came."

"I haven't yet." she said coyly, pouting slightly, "Wanna help out?"

Stu laughed, then he looked at her serious face and said, "Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah." she laughed quietly.

"So what was up with this afternoon?" said Stu, leaning towards her, "You really wailed on that chick."

"I did, didn't I!" she said proudly, "Well...white jeans...what more can you say!"

Stu laughed again. Shannon slid in closer to him, "So what's a nice guy like you doing sitting here with a freak like me?"

"Nice guy!" Stu laughed louder, "If only you knew..."

"Wanna show me?" Shannon whispered in his ear.

Stu closed his eyes as he felt her hot breath on his neck. He had a vision of her handcuffed to his bed, with him cutting her all over, her moaning, him...

"Stu?"

"Sorry..." Stu said, "I was just imagining showing you how much of a nice guy I'm not."

"Show me then."

He moved in and kissed her. She moved her body against his, and felt his heart pounding against his ribs. He put his hand on her thigh and his other around her back. As he moved his hand up her thigh, he felt her pulled roughly away from him, and looked up to see Amber, dressed in the same way as Shannon, holding onto her by the wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Amber asked angrily.

"Making out." Shannon shot back, "And what do you think you're doing?"

Amber made a face and turned to walk away.

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME BITCH!" screamed Shannon, pulling out a gun.

The music disappeared. The room had fallen silent.

Stu, suddenly noticing the gun, jumped in shock. "She's the one." he thought to himself.

Amber walked back up to Shannon, until the gun was touching her right between the eyes. Stu came up behind Shannon and wrapped his arms around her waist as she lowered the gun. Amber suddenly grabbed hold of Shannon round the neck and began kissing her roughly. At this, the guys in the room yelled and whooped and crowded round the two girls. Stu stood with his arms still around Shannon with another look of shock and excitement.

"Was there anything this girl wasn't going to do?" he thought.

As their kiss broke, the music blared back on; Evanescence's 'Bring Me To Life'.

"Catch you later!" said Amber, as she walked over to a guy with curly hair standing by the door.

"Who's that guy?" asked Stu, recognizing him.

"Her boyfriend." Shannon replied simply, leading an open-mouthed Stu to the dance-floor.

* * *

After dancing for a while, Shannon and Stu sat back on the couch. They'd been asking the usual questions, and found out they were in most of the same classes, but when they got to high-school, they both decided there really wasn't much to say on the subject, and began making out again. Pulling apart, Stu looked deep into her blue eyes, "Do you wanna be mine?"

Shannon giggled, "I'm not anyone's Stu...well, that's if you don't count Satan."

He laughed, then looked at her with a scary seriousness, "You want to or not?"

She looked back at him in the same seriousness, "I do."

They kissed again. But it was again broken apart, this time by someone pulling Stu away.

"Hey man, what do you think you're doing?"

Stu looked at this new guy in twisted amusement, "You're a big boy, I'm sure you can figure it out..."

"Hah! You're funny!" the guy stated, "But what's not funny is what you're doing with my girl."

Stu looked at Shannon. She simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Look," said Stu calmly, "I think you're mistaken."

"Your face will be mistaken in a minute." the guy said sternly.

Stu looked at Shannon. They both looked confused. She stood up, "Was that even half a threat?"

"What do you think you're doing with this dude, Shannon?" the guy said, "Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"I dunno." said Shannon innocently.

He looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Adam." she said quietly, "But we broke up...you don't seem to understand."

"FUCK, SHANNON!" Adam yelled.

Stu stood behind her, and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"We never broke up!" shouted Adam, "We go out, and then I find you with other guys."

"What other guys?" asked Stu.

Shannon stroked his arm, still looking at Adam, "Well, I meant to break you..."

"You mean 'break up with you', right?" grinned Stu.

"You're fuckin' crazy." Adam said, shaking his head, "You know, they shoulda thrown away the key when they locked you up in that place."

Before Shannon could get at him, Stu had thrown a table at him. Adam fell to the floor. A girl ran up to him.

"He's been knocked out!" she yelled frantically.

"Good." said Stu and Shannon.


	4. The First Scream Is Always The Loudest

After some more dancing and drinking, Shannon and Stu sat back down on the couch again. Many of the party-goers were now giving the pair a wide birth, and it was only the fact that they had seen Shannon pull a gun on someone and Stu knock someone out, that the Frat guys didn't ask them to leave.

"So how long have you known...erm...Amber?" he asked.

"Forever..." Shannon replied, looking into space.

"Close friendship, I see." said Stu, grinning slightly.

"If only you knew..." said Shannon, still miles away.

Stu looked into her eyes intently, "So what do you wanna do now?"

Shannon, brought back to earth, suddenly looked into his eyes as well. She smiled then brought her hand back, slapping him hard.

"JESUS!" yelled Stu. His nose began to bleed into his mouth. He licked it quickly.

Shannon brought him close to her and licked the blood from his nose, lips and teeth.

"All cleaned up." she said quietly.

"What the fuck was that all about?!" Stu asked incredulously.

"I thought you said you weren't a nice guy." Shannon reminded him, in a harsh whisper, "I think an un-nice guy would be beating me right now..."

"Is that what you want?" Stu whispered.

"Wanna find out?"

Stu stared at her, trying to decrypt what she was exactly saying. He didn't want to get the wrong idea and end up...or did he? And maybe she wanted him to get the wrong idea...or was she being serious? Stu had a vision of her handcuffing him to his bed, with her cutting his chest, licking him...then her bent over his knee, him...

"Maybe another time..." said Shannon.

She got up and headed for the hall. Stu regained his senses, and jogged to catch up with her. She stopped at the front door and turned to him.

"You leaving?" he asked quickly.

"Looks like."

"I guess I'll see you in class then." said Stu, his eyes flicking to her lips for a few seconds.

She leaned in to him and kissed him deeply. Stu closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her knee press up into his crotch as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He moaned slightly and felt himself begin to get har...

A piercing scream rent the air.

Shannon lent on Stu, and pushed him against a wall, still absorbed in the kiss, her knee still pressing into him. Stu opened his eyes. Shannon took his hand and placed it on the very top of her thigh. He closed his eyes and his other hand found its way to her ass. As the first hand moved even higher, Shannon let out a gasp. She opened her own eyes, to see everyone had made their way upstairs to the source of the noise. Smiling slightly into Stu's mouth, she let his hand travel even further...


	5. Violence Is The Best Remedy For A NonExi...

"Teenage student Rebecca Salesbury was found brutally murdered in the Omega Kappa Delta fraternity house at Windsor College in California last night. Her fellow students' partying was interrupted when her last scream was heard at approximately one a.m., according to Rebecca's closest friend Stevie Danson. Stevie was the first person to enter the room, finding Rebecca's body sprawled across a bed, and the room covered in blood. Authorities have not named any suspects, but Windsor students are said to be being questioned today. A murder as vicious as this has not been seen since the Woodsboro murders last year -"

Amber switched off the television with the remote that lay next to her on her bed.

"What do you think about that then?" she asked Shannon, who was lying next to her.

"I heard her scream."

"And...?"

"She was terrified."

Amber smiled widely, the smile returned to her.

"How's about we get to class?" said Shannon.

"I dunno...I was thinking we could hang here for a bit...just the two of us." replied Amber.

"Come on! It's our first day!"

"Ok...ok...what we got?"

"Psych...then art...then sociology...then film..."

Amber groaned and rolled onto her front, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"So what happened to you last night?" Shannon asked her.

Amber sat up and looked at her friend, "Nothing."

"Who were you with?" Shannon fixed her with a pointed look, "Curly hair...skinny...?"

"FINE FINE FINE! I'll tell you." Amber sounded angry, but she was smiling, "His name's Xander."

"That's a bit BTVS of you."

"Don't mock me!" said Amber, raising her voice, "What kind of name is...is Stu?!"

"It's short for Stuart. Jeez, go figure..."

"Well Xander is short for Alexander!"

"GO FIGURE!"

Amber pulled a face and stormed out of her room, still in her pyjamas. Shannon shook her head, laughing, and went into her own room, locking the adjoining door.

She picked out some baggy black cords with her studded belt, a plain fitted black shirt and her usual comfy black Converse, and just brushed her hair so it fell straight, past her shoulders. She brushed her teeth again, and gathered her books together. Sitting on her bed, bored, she lit up a cigarette and began pacing the room. Thinking about Stu...he was really...there wasn't a word for it...he was definitely special; she could tell that just by looking at him. But there was also something else...a hint of...No! She couldn't just go around and think that about the first guy she met. Just because she was a little...well, a lot! It wasn't fair to tar Stu with the same brush people had used for her. Maybe she was just being a tad judgmental.

Shannon finished her cigarette and picked up her books. Heading down the hall, she turned the corner and crashed into someone. Her books went flying. Without looking at her 'attacker', she aimed a punch and hit them hard in the face.

"OWW SHIT!"

It was a guy, she knew that much...

"You just hit me!" he said, shocked.

"You made me drop my books." Shannon said innocently. She looked at him expectantly.

He gave her a withering look, and bent down to pick up her books.

"Here." he said, handing them back to her.

Shannon grinned.

"What else do you want from me?" he said, sounding exasperated.

"Who said I wanted anything in the first place." she said, and left him standing in the corridor, speechless.

"I'm Ross by the way!" he called after her.


	6. Picking Up A Package

That night, Shannon lay on her bed copying out symptoms of clinical depression. Finally she slammed her book shut and rolled onto her back. There was a loud knock on her door. She got up slowly and walked to open the door. Yanking the door inwards, Shannon was met by a towering figure dressed in black, apart from its hollow white ghost face. A knife swung menacingly from its left hand. Shannon smiled. The figure turned its head to one side, in confusion. She reached her arms out and hugged the Ghost-face. After a few moments, the figure pushed her roughly into her room, and slammed the door behind him. Shannon, still smiling, walked up to him again and lifted the mask up.

"You know you can't fool me." she said scornfully, "I knew it was you as soon as I saw you."

"Aww man!" whined Stu, flopping onto the bed.

"What are you doing with a Father Death costume anyway?" asked Shannon, "I thought they discontinued them."

"Are you kidding?!" laughed Stu, "With the 'Stab' premiere days away, every store in America are selling these babies!"

Shannon smiled at him again.

"And anyway...they're not Father Death costumes anymore." said Stu, suddenly serious.

"Fine, fine...'Stab' costumes." said Shannon airily, lying down next to him.

"No." said Stu, looking at her intensely, "They're the Woodsboro Killer costumes."

"Oh." Shannon muttered, "Oh yeah...I remember that..."

"Pretty horrific, no?!" said Stu, grinning.

"Yeah...like straight out of a horror movie or something." agreed Shannon.

Stu nodded.

"So." said Shannon, leaning up on one arm, "What brings you here?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to cause a little havoc."

"Always."

"Well there's this guy...I need something from him...I was thinking you and Amber could pull another stint like the one I witnessed...?"

"We don't need Amber." said Shannon at once in an angry tone, "I'll do it for you."

"Alright!" Stu said with a big grin, "Come on, lets go now!"

Shannon pulled him back down to the bed, and rolled on top of him.

"...Or not!" murmured Stu.

Shannon kissed him, long and hard. She lifted his shirt up and he pulled it off, then unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it aside. She kissed all the way down his chest, and then undid his trousers and slipped her hand into his pants. Stu began to moan quietly, as Shannon moved her hand up and down...slow at first then faster. As Stu's moans got louder, Shannon began to kiss him passionately. Then she stopped. Stu looked at her, puzzled. She smiled at him, and lowered her head to his groin. Stu gripped the sides of the bed tightly, his knuckles turning white...

* * *

"So who's this guy?"

The two walked down the hall way together, Stu striding quickly, Shannon jogging to keep up with him.

"Just a guy I need something off of." he said rather coldly.

"What's up your ass?" said Shannon.

Stu ignored her and continued at the same pace. He heard a thump and turned around to see Shannon lying on the floor with her eyes closed. He smiled and walked up to her.

"Ok. You have my attention."

"I want more than that." she said, her eyes still closed.

"Oh really?" said Stu, his smile broadening into a grin.

She jumped to her feet unexpectedly, "I want a piggy back!"

Stu bent down slightly and she hopped onto his back quickly.

"Yay!" she cried.

Stu walked along and stopped at a door marked 217. Shannon rapped on the door. There was shuffling inside and a few thuds, then the sound of breaking glass. A boy shouted loudly and the door flew open.

"What?" said Amber, standing in her underwear.

"Stu needs something." said Shannon, still on Stu's back.

"A lobotomy?" she said smiling sweetly.

"Is there a guy here?" Stu asked, tiring quickly at the banter.

"You're staring at one." said Shannon.

Amber flipped her off. The curly haired boy from the party appeared next to her.

"So you do exist." said Stu.

"Apparently so." the boy said.

"His name's Xander." Shannon told Stu.

"You got it?" Stu asked him.

Xander nodded and went back inside his room. He emerged a second later with a brown paper bag. He gave Amber a look and went back inside.

"So what are you up to tonight, Stu?" Amber asked him, showing a dazzling smile.

Shannon scowled. She was so coming onto him! Just because she was in her underwear...

"Not sure yet." said Stu stiffly. He turned and carried on down the hall, the paper bag clutched tightly in his hands.

"You don't like her, do you?" said Shannon softly into his ear. The feel of her breath made him weak again, "More than me?"

"Never." he said.

Shannon smiled and rested her head on his back.


End file.
